Alex has been fucked over so many times Will it ever end?
by fck life
Summary: Alex was living in CA when Sabina Edward and his wife died in a forest fire, with this Alex went off the grid. What happened? What does MI6 think? What does US government think of a unparented spy that they think is somewhere in there country? After Scorpia Rising.


Disclaimer I do not own any of this except for any OCs and Im pretty sure i own the idea of *decides to tell later cause would give away some plot* Semi torture not two graphic not important don't have to read.

It was a normal day during summer vacation. "It's hot as hell, especially compared to England" Thought the 16 year old with dark brown eyes, as he was swimming out to catch a wave. He started swimming faster than before the salt water soaking his Blindstiched* swimsuit .He saw a wave and stood up* and started surfing on it he then did an aerial, He almost lost his balance but his quick reflexes let him regain it. He surfed to the left side of the wave, he realized he was gonna be able to do a backdoor. Right as the wave was going above him and coming to make a cylinder Alex started surfing, he was getting the adrenaline rush he had learned to love in his previous line of work. Alex got out the other side of the cylinder right as gravity made it crash down, then started angling toward the beautiful girl standing on beach with dark black hair and freckles dotting her face named Sabina. "Damn she's hot as hell." A smirking Alex thought. When he finally got to the beach Sabina said "Hurry up Alex its time to go home." A home something Alex thought he would never have after his 14 birthday. Alex shook his head a little bit, that was part of his life he wished he could just fucking forget. He walked towards the jet black SUV Mr. Pleasure owned, he got in the back seat behind Sabina. "So did you enjoy surfing?" Asked Edward Pleasure from the drivers seat of the SUV, as he shifted the car into reverse and looked behind him. Ed pushed on the gas moving towards the road out of the beach adjusting the wheels when needed. "It was really fun thanks for taking me Mr. pleasures." "Alex how many times do i have to tell you, you don't have to call me "Mr. Pleasures", please Edward." "Oh right Mr. Edward.". The rest of the rid to the house was in comfortable silence, as this was not unusual.

30 minutes later Edward pulled into the drive way of the cabin they rented on the Santa Ana coat line, next to some woods. The cabin was made of high polished wooden logs with a roof made of shingles*. Alex was the first to open his door then Sabina. Alex closed his silently while Sabina slammed hers close. Edward was still in the car cause his favorite song came on the radio.  
Alex could hear Mr. Pleasure quietly singing First Flight Home by Jake Miller. "I was on the first plane home" "So Sab when does school start again?" "Next week" Said Sabina in a sad tone. "Wow summer went by really fast" "I know right." Alex opened the mahogany french double door. Sab walked in and said "Mom we're home!". Alex walked in the door "Mmmm smells good Mrs. Pleasure". "Hello Sabina and thank you Alex" Said Mrs. Pleasure from the kitchen. "Dinner is Shepard pie." "Why don't you two go watch TV or something. "Sure thing Mrs. Pleasure." "Come on Alex" Sabina said grabbing his arm and dragging him away from her mom. "Its 4 the new episode of Flash is on, come on Alex" She dragged him to the couch then sat down on the left end while Alex sat in the middle of the leather couch. The watched the episode, about half a hour later Alex started getting bored "I'm going to the bathroom" Said a yawning Alex. He actually walked to Mr. Pleasures bedroom, where he found him working on his story for the San Fransisco Chronicle. Alex knocks the tune of Shave and a haircut. "Oh hi Alex, whats up?" "Nothing just wondering how the story is going." "It's going really good thanks for asking" Said the sandy haired man. Alex just kinda wondered around the house "SABINA ALEX EDWARD DINNER IS READY!" shouted the brunette cooking dinner. "Coming Mom" "On my way Sarah" "I'll be right there Mrs. Pleasure" Answers came from everyone all over the house. Soon everyone filled in to the dinning room with the oval polished red wood table. Sarah put the plates on the table. Sabina dug in "Tastes amazing" she managed between bites. Edward was taking small bites "Tastes really good honey" "May I eat?" Inquired Alex. "Of course you can, I've told you before you don't need to ask" Mrs. Pleasure said with a soft motherly smile. BOOM! the living room roof collapsed in. "WHAT THE SHIT!" screamed Sabina as she ran over by her dad. Before anyone else could react the tree started on fire. Slowly burning working its way up the trunk, once it got high enough it set the west wall on fire. Sarah then fainted. "RUN! SAB RUN!" Sabina and Mr pleasure started running once Alex started shouting. Edward and Sabina where one set away from the french doors when they fainted. Alex ran toward Sabina "SABINA SABINA WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!" Alex looked behind him and saw the room collapsing. "Sabina I love you try to forgive me if you live" Alex said close to tears. Then he ran out of the building to see the whole forest behind him on fire. He ran towards the SUV and opened the drivers door and hopped into the passengers seat, he started kicking the part of the car right above the gas/break pedals. Eventually it broke and fell down he reached down and grabbed the wires, he started touching the ends together when he suddenly stopped.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BRREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREAK DDDDDDD BREAK

*2 years earlier*  
"AGAIN!" Rider just sat there tired as hell. "RIDER I SAID AGAIN!" Alex did it again but much much slower. "RIDER WE DO NOT SLOW DOWN THAT COULD COST YOU YOUR LIFE BUT RIGHT NOW IT WILL COST YOU A VISIT TO DR THREE!" Alex visibly flinched at the name, his last visit hadn't gone so well. The instructor lifted him up and pushed him towards Dr Three's lab more like torture room. As Alex was pushed it Dr Three saw him and his waxy face formed into a smile "Ah Alex good to see you again." "You know the rules no talking" Said Dr Three with a smile on this face. "Why don't we start with the whip today?" Dr three took out his thinnest whip and started whipping Alex on the back. Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh the sound the whip made flying through the air. Alex started bleeding after the 10th hit but he didn't make a sound till the 50th. He was crying his dark brown eyes where filled with water. "Now now Alex Scorpia agents don't cry" Whoosh the whip kept flying through the air at different spots all over Alex's body. Everywhere but visible parts when wearing cloths.

BEARKK BREAK BREAK BREAK !

Smoke sept in through the open door and went into his nose Alex came out of his flashback and looked around him. He looked down and saw the wires and got back to work two more times of touching wires and the engine roared to life. He quickly shifted to reverse and pressed on the gas. He turned the steering wheel to the right, but the car went to the left. "What the hell?" He thought "Oh yeah going in reverse is opposites." He quickly hit the gas and turned the wheel to the left cause the right had less trees. He quickly pulled out and turned the steering wheel to the right really fast, he hit a rock the tires on the right side where in the air about 2 inches for a few they came down Alex's head hit the roof of the car cause he was wearing no seat belt. Alex kept his foot flooring the gas pedal as he sped down the road. "The beach, I can stay in the water and avoid being burned" Alex though as he remembered the mental map he made. "Damn them they taught me how to do this map thing god fucking damn them." Alex pulled to the beach and started running into the water till he could no longer stand then he swam about 20 feet away from shore and started dead man floating. Alex started sobbing. "FUCK THE WORLD!" "WHAT DID I EVER DO!" Alex just floated there sobbing for about 20 minutes. Alex started thinking about how Sabina Edward and Sarah just fainted "What happened to them? It wasn't smoke" "Hmmm I went surfing and they didn't wait Sab did." This befuddled Alex for a while. "They ate before I did, I never ate!" SCORPIA GOD DAMN YOU I'M COMING FOR YOU!" yelled a sobbing Alex. "I can't ever get away from them fuck life." 2 hours later Alex swam to shore, it was 9 pm by that time. He was tired and fell asleep. Alex woke up screaming it was still dark outside, the stars where shining bright. He could see Sagittarius in the sky. Alex stood up and jogged west towards Laguna beach. After about a mile Alex stopped. He slowly sat down weary of any signs of danger. Ok Ok. Scorpia is gonna go down in a few years when im Older and stronger. "I'll go to San Juan and get my contact there to give me a car and some guns." "ok but where am i going, I know DC." With that Alex ran back towards the SUV, He got in and restarted the car. At first he had a little trouble with traction because of the sand but in no time he was on his way to Laguna beach. "I hope you haven't forgotten what i look like." Sang Jake miller. With that Alex started punching the radio, Alex wasn't looking where he was going and the car ran into a rock and flipped over. Alex per usual wasn't wearing his seat belt. His head was slammed into the roof then as the car went on his side was slammed through the glass on the passenger side door, the car flipped over again into the ocean with a huge SPLASH. Alex slowly got up groaning. He felt something running down the side of his cheek and instinctively smeared it, he looked at both his hands to see them covered in blood.

BREAK BRRRRRRRRRRRRR EAK! DAB DAB DBABDBWAABDWBABDWABDWABDBAWBDWBDBAWBDBADBWBBB (I am actually doing this part myself stealing some NCIS ideas tho)

Meanwhile at NCIS head quarters.

"Oww Tony." Complained a exasperated McGee. "Come on Mcgoo that couldn't have hurt." Said an amused Tony. Ziva waded up piece of paper and threw it and hit tony on the head "Ow Ziva." "Come on Tony that couldn't have hurt." She said in a mocking tone. Tony started balling up another piece of paper Gibbs came and gave him a slap to the back of the head "Gear up dead Marine in Shenandoah Park." They all grab there guns and badges. "I drive." Stated Tony.

*30 minutes later*  
"Boss these hikers found him down in the canyon this morning." McGee says as he points down the trail into the Canyon. "Ziva get statements from them, Tony Pictures, McGee Sketches. "Ah Jethro preliminary cause of death is blunt force trauma, you know this reminds me of a case in Scotland poor Lad he was pushed off a plane by his wife." Rambled Ducky "Ducky Time of death?" Asked Gibbs. "Ah right about 6 hours ago so about -" "0400" Gibbs said as he cut off ducky. "I'll know more when I get him on my table." Ducky said as Gibbs walked away he heard McGee call "Boss I got two sets of footprints, they aren't from the hiker and his wife." "Make molds or something and get them to Abby I want to find out what type of boot and what size"

*30 minutes later back at HQ*

"Tell me about our dead Marine." Said Gibbs as he walked to his desk to look at the plasma. "Dead Petty Officer Charles Brown, just got back from a 6 month tour in the MED on the Ronald Regen." Said Tony flashing the petty officers picture and and drivers license on the plasma.

1* Blindstiched is a type of stitching look it up.

2* I am not a surfer so sorry for anything incorrect if you could dm me or review with a correct that would be highly appreciated.

So guys I have alot of time to write so i usually update multiple times a day like 200 words each time.

Expect little to no updates on weekends


End file.
